It's A Long Life
by ALiberatedHeart
Summary: Brett Pierce's father walked out on him, his mother, and his little sister when he was only nine years old. Seven years later Brett is guarded and his family broke. But what happens when a certain Latina moves to town? Genderswap!Brittany Brettana
1. New Girl

_It's a long life kiddo. We'll see each other again, I promise._

Those were the last words my father said to me before he skipped out. That had been seven years ago today. Simon Pierce had left behind his wife of fifteen years, Susan, his two year old baby girl named Hailey, and me; I was nine.

At the time my mom was pretty cut up about it, so it left me with taking care of my little sister all the time. Considering the fact that our family didn't have enough money to afford a cable bill, I had to have some ingenuity when coming up with things to do with my sister. There were only a few things my dad left behind when he took off, an acoustic guitar, a few old records, and all the pictures Hailey had ever scribbled out for him.

Most of the times when I would take care of Hailey after school I would bust out the guitar, and bang on a few strings I remember my dad saying was the B chord. It was the only one I knew, but to Hailey it was the best sound in the world.

Sunlight was streaming through the window this morning, lighting up my band posters and washing over my face. My eyes squinted open, and I blinked blearily, my head still felt thick with sleep. I glanced to my left, bringing a hand up to block a bit of the morning light, I'd forgotten to close my blinds again last night. My alarm clock read 6:03am, damn it was bright for being so early. I groaned and rolled myself out of bed, pushing a hand through my close cropped blonde locks, and scratching my abs. My door was cracked open slightly, and I spotted the routine note on my door.

_Brett, Hailey has dance class today at eight, there's money on the counter for dinner. I won't be home until after midnight, so put your sister to sleep and get to bed on time, you kids have school tomorrow._

_Love, Mom_

I sighed, I didn't really get why my mom thought it was necessary to keep giving me these notes, it's been the same thing every Saturday for the past seven years. When dad left my mom had to pick up a few extra shifts, seeing as I wasn't old enough to get a job, and since I can't work on the weekends because I have to watch Katie, my mom has to work extra hours Saturday and Sunday. I kind of felt bad, but Katie couldn't bum off her friends every weekend. I would have been happy to take the load off my mom, but her job was the one that only needed one promotion until she had full benefits, so for now I'm just happy to do what she asks.

I trailed down the hall, blinking the rest of sleep out of my eyes, and down towards Hailey's room. The air in the house was cold, the fact that I was only in a pair of shorts being brought to my attention. I got to Hailey's door, and pushed it open, a little bit of paint peeling off with it. Last summer all she'd wanted to do was paint her door red, so I ended up stealing a bunch of paint from my friend Puck's garage, and surprising her. I didn't have all the time in the world though, so I hadn't been able to put primer on, and it's been peeling steadily since. Hailey loves it though, so I'm just glad she doesn't complain.

"Hey baby doll," I pushed my way through the clothes and DVDs that littered her floor, and over to her music themed bed. Hailey was definitely a tom boy, probably because mom wasn't around much with all her jobs, and I'm well, a guy. "Wake up sweets, you've got dance class soon."

"Few more minutes Brett." Hailey whined, rolling away from my hand.

"Oh no you don't. Wake up kid, you've got that big play coming up, if you wanna be perfect, you've gotta practice." I leaned down onto her bed, nudging her playfully with my shoulder.

"Ugh! What if I don't want to practice today?" Hailey pouted, popping her head full of honey curls out from under the duvet.

"You've gotta practice everyday baby girl, and then maybe one day you'll be able to kick my ass!" I grinned at her, my hands finding her ribs through the blanket and starting in on her tickle spots.

"I can already kick your ass!" Hailey yelled, flailing off the side of her bed, away from me.

"Language, Hailey Marie!" I yelled tauntingly at her. It was a running joke. I would swear, and then she would too in order to sound badass, but I'd always make her feel like she did something wrong. It's the little things, you know?

"But you!... You just…" Hailey stood up from the other side of the bed, indignation written all over her pretty features. Her blue eyes shimmered green with flecks of hazel, long honey locks tasseled from sleep, and shiny white teeth. She looked just like my mother. I looked kind of like my dad, or at least from what I remember. My blonde is a dirtier color, my skin is a little bit tanner, but still fair, and my eyes are like his. Very blue.

"Don't worry about it kiddo!" I chuckled, getting off her bed and heading for the door. "I'm gonna go put some clothes on, make you some breakfast, and then we're heading to the studio okay?" I ran the plan by Hailey, and she nodded like she usually does every Saturday.

"What should I wear?" Hailey shuffled around, towards her closet.

"What do you care? Just some sweats or something." I raised my brows as she rooted through her closet, throwing even more clothes on to her floor. Hailey liked clothes, a lot. So most of my paycheck that didn't go towards rent and food went to spoiling her, and she was definitely a fashion force to be reckoned with.

"Kay, make eggs!" Hailey called after me, I knocked on the closest wall to let her know I'd heard.

"Ready to go?" I asked, holding the door open for Hailey, then turning to lock it up.

"Yeah, it's cold this morning!" Hailey pulled her jacket tighter around her body and rubbed her gloved hands together.

"You're right there baby girl," I agreed, patting my gloved hands over my beanie covered ears. "Let's hurry up; Mike's probably looking forward to seeing you!" I flashed her a grin and started a slow jog down the street.

"Wait up Brett!" Hailey laughed, running to catch up, our sweatpants making it easy to avoid chaffing of any sort.

"C'mon kiddo, I'm freezing my balls off!" I pulled ahead a little bit, encouraging her to run faster.

"AW! Brett I can't run that fast, wait!" Hailey was starting to pout, seeing that she was falling behind. I took pity and looped back around before the water works would start up.

"Up you go then!" I yelled, swooping down and throwing her on my back, letting her secure herself into the standard piggy back ride hold, and then I took off towards the studio. It was only a few minutes away, and Hailey and I were laughing at each other the whole way.

Abrams Dance Studio is probably one of my most favorite places in Lima. It's a dance studio owned by my friend Artie's dad. My friend Mike Change and I got jobs here last summer. Mike worked all day on the weekends and Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I took after school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

"Brett, Hailey!" A familiar voice called the second we ran through the door. I grinned at Mike as he came up to us. I glanced around the room, there were a few other ten year olds around, friends of Hailey's. "Damn Brett, when are you going to get a car man? It's freezing!" Mike clapped me on the shoulder.

"When you pay my bills Chang; that's when I'll get a car!" I snarked good-naturedly back at him, bending my knees slightly so Hailey could slide off.

"And how's my favorite Hailey doing?" Mike bent down, getting a grin and a fist bump as she shrugged out of her coat.

"I'm the only Hailey you know Mike!" She chirped, using my arm as a coat rack.

"Erroneous!" I shouted theatrically, earning a weird look from my little sister.

"Err-what?"

"It means not true." Mike supplied. "And he's right, in fifth grade we knew a Hailey. Hailey Martin, and she was a jerk." Mike poked Hailey in the stomach, getting a giggle out of her.

"He speaks the truth; she spit Gatorade all over me one day just because I sat too close to her." I nodded seriously. Hailey Martin was expelled a few weeks later for lighting things on fire at recess.

"Oh… well then thanks Mike!" Hailey grinned, bouncing on the spot. She loved to dance just as much as I did at that age.

"Well let's get this thing going, you've still gotta stretch, Hay Hay." Mike dropped to his knees, throwing out his elbow in a gentlemanly fashion. Hailey giggled, grabbed his arm, and they paraded out on to the dance floor.

I pulled out my phone, checking the time. Rehearsal was due to start any minute so I traded out Hailey's things for a pair of my well-worn dance sneakers out of my designated locker. I shrugged my coat off too, dumping it in the locker before locking it up, and heading over to sit against the mirror. A few of the moms were off to the side on the couches, gossiping about whatever little thing happened this week.

I nodded a greeting to a few of the kids that I liked as I passed them, getting cheesy ten year old grins in reply. I waved to Hailey, who was doing a butterfly stretch and engaged in some type of conversation with a cheerful looking Mike.

Just as I was about to put in my headphones and zone out for an hour, the door to the studio dinged open, and two people ran in. They were both girls, and both very bundled up. I ran through all the people I'd ever seen in Lima, so… everybody in Lima, and nothing looked familiar. Huh.

"Yo Brett!" Mike called from where he was with Hailey and a few other kids. "That's a new kid, send her over here would you?" He didn't wait for a reply as one of the kids, Jake, tugged on his arm to get his attention back.

"Sure thing," I muttered to no one, hoisting myself up. I trotted over to the coat racks. "Hey, you must be new! Welco-

My words were cut off along with my breath, brain, and heart beat when she turned around. Long raven locks flowed down, nicely framing caramel skin, chocolate eyes, and the poutiest lips I'd ever seen. The girl was a few inches shorter than me, but she looked like she could be my age, older even.

"Yeah, we're new!" A voice answered. My attention snapped away from the Latina, and down to a smaller version of the girl that had made me swallow my tongue. "I'm Gabby Lopez! Who're you?" The kid was definitely around Hailey's age, and just as friendly, and thank god easier to talk to then the girl next to her.

"That's a cool name. I'm Brett Pierce, and it's very nice to meet you." I threw out my most charming grin, and the little girl blushed, but smiled back none the less. "So, you like to dance huh?" She nodded excitedly. "Well, Gabby," I put emphasis on her name, "My buddy Mike is the teacher and my sister is right over there with him." I spun around on my knees to point towards Mike who caught my eye and waved. "They're all just stretching so, knock yourself out!" I grinned at the little girl-Gabby- and watched her bounce off towards the little group.

"Thanks Brett Pierce!" She called over her shoulder as she went. Her hair tied up in a black bun, black leggings and a red racer back on.

"Anytime Gabby Lopez!" I saluted dutifully, getting a giggle out of the girl.

"Hahum." Somebody behind me cleared their throat, and I felt like an idiot when I realized it must be the Latin beauty.

"Uh, hi," I straightened up. When my eyes met hers it was like a cosmic reaction. I was falling into deep pools of brown, beautiful chocolate drops.

"Hey, I'm Santana. Do I need to fill out any paperwork or anything for Gabby?" My eyes had been glued to hers the whole time she was speaking, and I could tell the eye contact was starting to freak her out a little. Good one Brett.

"Uh, yeah actually," I snapped out of it. "Over here." I nodded my head to the left where the 'office' was it. In all reality it was just a fancy desk with a phone, computer, and printer on it. I took a few steps, put my hand on the desk, and then vaulted over to the other side. It was just so much more fun than walking around.

I turned back around to find amused brown eyes following my flight path and landing again on me as she walked over. Man she was beautiful.

"I'll just print those out for you." I logged on to the computer and started to pull up the necessary forms.

"So I take it you work here?" She inferred, taking a seat at one of the offered chairs.

"Yeah, a few days a week after school. My sister takes classes here, so the discounts are a plus." I grin at her, clicking around on the computer.

"Which one's your sister?" Her eyes shifted from me to the studio floor where all the kids were lining up following Mike in the warm up.

"She'll be the one up front telling everybody what to do." I chuckle, getting a grin out of the girl, Santana. "Blonde hair, kind of tall for her age, light blue tights and sneakers." I identified and watched as Santana's eyes shifted from child to child, finally landing on Hailey.

"She sounds like my sister. The bossy part I mean." She smiled and I clicked print.

"Well then it looks like they could be fast friends." I smiled at her, putting a knee on the office chair, and spinning myself over to the printer with a push.

"Looks like it." She agreed with a nod, those gorgeous eyes back on me.

I broke our little staring contest before it could get awkward and grabbed the little stack of papers from the printer, laying them on the desk in front of her. I slid open one of the desk drawers and rifled around for a pen. Jesus, we really needed to clean that thing out.

"Uh here, sorry about the wait. Just her name where it says, emergency contact, you'll need a parent or guardian signature, the Full Monty." I summed up, handing her the pen.

"Full Monty… I've never heard that one before." She mused, eyes twinkling with humor.

"Yeah," I sucked in a breath and rocked on the balls of my feet. "I say weird stuff sometimes, I blame Lifetime movies." I shrugged.

"Well then it's a good thing I love lifetime movies." She grinned, filling out parts of the paperwork. I think my heart stopped, was she… flirting? With me?

"Nobody likes Lifetime movies." I decided on saying.

"Never say never." Was all she responded with, not looking up.

A few minutes passed of her scratching things down on her paper, and me awkwardly playing with the chord of my necklace. It was one of the things my dad had left behind. It had one of those bear teeth on it, and I don't really know why I wear it. For whatever reason it's just always felt right. Like a part of him was still here, you know?

"Well, I think that's it." Santana said, snapping me out of my thoughts. She stood, carefully putting the paperwork in her black leather purse. "Thanks Brett, it was nice to meet you."

"You too, are you leaving?" I asked, wiping some dust off of the desk and wiping it on the fake plant next to me.

"Yeah, I have to help my parents unpack, we just got in last week." She clarified. So she _had _moved here. Well, that's interesting.

"Oh well, I'll walk you out." I offered. Being raised by a only a woman for a good part of my life, you learn to have a certain respect for girls.

"Well, thanks." She smiled shyly. I could tell she hadn't been expecting my offer.

"So, I guess you'll be starting school soon?" I asked, jumping back over to her side of the desk. Like I said, so much more fun.

"Yeah, tomorrow's my first day actually. McKinley High. You know it?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, I know it. I go there. I'm a junior this year, and just made captain of the basketball team." I didn't mean for it to sound like bragging, and I'm pretty sure it didn't. I was just kind of proud.

"Oh that's cool. My dad and I play basketball all the time. He's not too shabby for an old man. But they never are you know?" She nudged my shoulder, and I probably would have felt like I'd been hit by lightning if not for her words. No, I didn't know what it felt like. I didn't know what it was like to play basketball with my dad, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yeah," I forced a grin. "I know what you mean." We were at the door to the studio and she gave me a grateful smile when I opened the door for her. Freezing wind blasted my bare arms and we both shivered even though she had layers on.

She slid out the door, and I closed it quickly with a small bang, so as to not let all the heat out. I watched as she pulled keys out of her pocket and literally the nicest car in the parking lot was the one that beeped. She hurried over to a red Camaro with a black stripe on up the middle and jumped in. She gave me one last wave from the driver's seat before pulling out of the parking lot.

I turned away from the door and strode back to the mirror. The kids were practicing the first set of steps to something Mike and I had choreographed. I sunk down against the mirror, content to watch. My eyes trailed over the kids one by one until I landed on Hailey and Gabby. They were next to each other at the very front, laughing about something with each other. It looked like they both had the steps down perfectly. Fast friends indeed.

I smiled to myself and let out a sigh, I had no idea what I was about to get into.

**Not really sure what I want to do with this story yet. But follow, favorite, PM, and please review to let me know what you think and if I should keep it up. :) Thanks loves!**


	2. Creative Writing

The class was wrapping up, and the moms' were all starting to grab their coats and the occasion cackle came from them as they finished up their chit chat and gossip. I stood up and headed back over to my locker. Hailey would want to hang around for a few minutes more to catch up with the friends she'd seen yesterday. I spun the combo in, giving a nod of greeting to a friendly mom, and dug out our shoes and jackets.

"Hey Brett!" Hailey bounced over, dragging somebody along with her. "This is Gabby, she's really cool!" Gabby Lopez grinned a big cheesy grin at me, I could see one of her canine teeth was growing in.

"I know, we met baby doll." I ruffled my sister's hair. "Is your sister coming to pick you up?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nope," She said, popping the 'p' with her lips. "Mrs. Waymath is giving me a ride home, she's our neighbor." Gabby chirped, spinning around to point at a tall lean woman. I never liked her. Her son was obnoxious but she was steadfast in the belief that he could do no wrong. Not a lot of things piss me off since my dad left, but the things that do set me off quick. And Mrs. Waymath and her son just happened to be part of those things.

"Ew, Joey?" Hailey wrinkled her nose in disgust and I had to suck my lips in to keep from laughing. "Brett says he acts like an assh-

"THANK YOU Hailey," I practically shouted, clamping a hand down on her shoulders. "You're gonna get me in trouble kid." I muttered half-heartedly and both girls giggled.

"Tana calls people assholes all the time Brett Pierce, I'm used to it." Gabby shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. My eyebrows shot skyward, interesting.

"So does Brett, he cusses all the time, but when I cuss-

"That's because you're nine." I cut interrupted.

"Is that your only argument?" Hailey scoffed back.

"It's the only argument I need baby doll." I quipped, giving her a playfully theatrical kiss on the cheek and smacking my lips when I pulled them away.

"You're so weird!" Hailey stamped her foot in mock anger and Gabby giggled, picking off some red nail polish.

"Hello Brett!" The terribly high voice of Mrs. Waymath trilled, pulling my attention away from the two laughing girls. I plastered on my most charming smile.

"Hey Mrs. Waymath, hi Joe." I called out, switching my gaze from the tall mother to the stout, awkward looking boy.

"Well aren't you looking fit!" She exclaimed, a cold bony hand making contact with my bare bicep. Oh yeah… the other thing about Mrs. Waymath, she's a first class cougar. I can't even count the number of times she's hit on Mike and I in the last few months, and it makes my skin crawl.

"It's all in the cardio," I replied politely. "So I guess you're taking miss Gabby Lopez here home?" I segued, wanting to shift the focus away from me. Joey was standing behind her, glaring at the ground and kicking his feet.

"Yes! They just moved in right across from us and when I heard they were taking little Gabriella here to Abrams, I volunteered. They're just so busy you know, with all the unpacking." She nodded her head seriously at me, like it should be on a list of hard things to do. All it is, is busy work for christ's sake.

"Well that's great!" I faux agreed with another smile and nod. I wanted to get out of here. "I'd love to talk some more, but Hailey and I have things to do!" I took a step away from her handing Hailey her coat and shoes, and then swinging my jacket on.

"Of course! We can definitely talk next time though, I'll wait for you." She promised, taking my politeness as a sign that I wanted to spend time with her. Well, shit.

"Sounds like a plan. See y'all!" I called.

"Brett, we should totally have Gabby over for a sleepover!" Hailey squealed when I turned back to the girls. Gabby nodded excitedly.

"Not tonight hun, it's a school night." I hated to be Johnny Raincloud, but somebody had to be responsible around my house. "But maybe next weekend, who knows." I added, their little grins that had drooped shot back into full power. "You better go before you miss your ride Gabby Lopez." I said, pointed my head towards the door and the Waymaths.

"Yeah yeah, see you later Hailey!" Gabby called walking away. "Bye Brett Pierce!"

"Bye Gabby!" Hailey and I called in unison.

Hailey turned to me as we made our wave over to the benches to get her ready to go. She had a big smile on her rosy cheeked face, and it made me happy to see that dancing made her feel so good. When my dad had left, I threw myself into it, getting my anger and confusion out through that, boxing and basketball.

"She's SO cool Brett!" Hailey grinned at me, as I pulled her sneakers off, and slid on her worn out chucks. "She's the only one that can keep up with me!" Hailey shouted gleefully, and I grinned at her.

"That's because you're both just so badass." I stage whispered, getting a giggle out of Hailey. "We'll have to see when she has classes; maybe she can spend the night soon." I patted Hailey's leg, and she stood up, grabbing her coat from me.

"Will you help us build a fort?" Hailey questioned.

"Duh," I nudged her slightly, crouching down in piggy back position. "Hop on champ, we're gonna make a run for it." Hailey clapped and launched herself on to my back. "Bye Mike!" I called over my shoulder, not waiting for his response.

"On three m'kay?" Hailey demanded.

"Yes ma'ma." I said dutifully.

"One… two… THREE!" Hailey screamed gleefully and I busted out the front door of the studio, taking off down the street.

"Hold on baby girl!" I yelled, cutting through a backyard and onto another street.

"It's so COLD!" Hailey called, our breath making huge clouds as I jogged along.

"Almost home kid, I promise!" I hitched her up a little higher on my back and she tightened her arms slightly. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day with our fine selves?" I turned another corner, onto a street over from ours.

"Movies and pizza! We can build a fort!" Hailey cried, she loved it when I let her pick.

"I think we can do that," I mused playfully, cutting through a backyard. We came up to a chain link fence, and I slung Hailey over gently. I put one hand on top and vaulted over next, grabbing her hand as we continued the mad dash. "What kind of pizza?"

"Cheese!"

"Don't you want anything else on it? We could get Hawaiian." I suggested, knowing she would shoot it down. We were in our backyard now, or lack of. It was just a small section of dirt behind our house. The house was less than stellar in itself too, with the white paint peeling, and leaks in the roof, then again this whole neighborhood was less than stellar.

"Gross Brett, that's just gross." Hailey replied to my suggestion as I fumbled with my pocket to get the keys out, finally jamming one into the lock and throwing my shoulder into the door so it would open. I really have to fix that thing,

"Okay, Hailey. You go pick out a movie and I'll call the pizza place." I said, kneeling down to rub some warmth back into her little hands. "Ready?" She nodded. "Break." Hailey skipped off down the hall to throw her coat in her room and pick a movie. I picked up the phone and dialed Puckerman's Pizzeria.

Once the large cheese was ordered and delivered, with a small tip to my friend Puck, I grabbed my comforter out of my room and dragged it down the hall to the living room. We had a dingy black sofa that looked oh so ghetto, but was probably the most comfortable couch on planet earth. The TV was small but the picture was clear, and the hardwood floor was a dark brown. I took refuge on the couch, knowing Hailey would be joining me soon.

"What'd you pick?" I asked when she appeared, movie in hand and music note snuggie in tow.

"Peter Pan." She recited. She always picked this movie. And I always reminded myself it could be worse, like Clifford or something.

"Cool kid, now play it, I'm hungry." I prompted and Hailey just rolled her eyes at me but started the movie before grabbing a slice off the box on the floor and hopping up into her patented place on my right side. Head on my chest, and snuggled into my side.

"I'm taking a nap kiddo." I informed her about twenty minutes. All I got in response was a 'shhhhhh!'

When I woke up a few hours later it was dark, and Peter Pan was back on the main menu, the only light coming from the TV. Hailey wasn't nestled into my side, so I rolled of the couch and on to the floor like the tired ass I was. I picked myself up, still wrapped in my blanket, my mouth dry from sleep. I switched the TV off before heading down to my room. The clock on the wall told me it was about seven oclock. Damn, I slept for a long time.

I peeked into Hailey's room on the way to my own. She was cuddled up in her bed, glasses on, reading something. She gave me a friendly smile, and I returned it sleepily.

"Lights out at nine kay baby girl?" I told her.

"I know Brett." She sighed.

"I'm going to bed, so I'll see you in the morning. Come and get me if you need anything." I said gave the usual bedtime reminder.

"I'm in the 4th grade Brett, pretty much an adult." I smiled inwardly at that.

"Right, my bad Ms. Pierce." I winked, closing her door quietly.

Getting to my room I sunk down on my bed. Tomorrow was school, then glee, then basketball, then work. Goddamn. I blew out air, suddenly exhausted again, and drifted off to dream land.

Morning came all too soon with me slapping my alarm, and rolling out of bed to shower and then wake Hailey up. When she was in the shower I poured us both a bowl of Lucky Charms, and I went to get dressed so the cereal could soak in the milk for a minute or so. I pulled on a pair of jeans, a pair of chucks, and a light blue short sleeve button up. Accessory wise I went with my silver watch, something that my cousin Adam had left behind years ago when he visited, and my ever present bear tooth necklace.

Coming back into the kitchen Hailey was munching away at her cereal, hair up in a towel and clothes on. I gave her a fist bump in passing. Hailey's never a morning person, and I haven't been since I started over working myself, so we just don't really talk in the AM.

"Time to go kid." I called down the hall when the clock read 7:45. Hailey went to Lima Elementary so it was on the way to McKinley. I pulled on my warmest jacket, slung my bag over my shoulder, slid on my fingerless gloves, and pulled a beanie on. Hailey tromped down the stairs, hair done, securing her own beanie with bobby pins.

Once we started walking, the cold air woke us up a little, sparking conversation. We chatted all the way to her school about the week and what we were both doing, and then I waved her off in front of the building.

The rest of my walk passed quickly. I hurried down the streets, and across the parking lot of McKinley.

I hate McKinley. It doesn't matter how popular I am with certain people, most of the girls here were as fake as their hair extensions and the guys as dumb as their jock straps. Nobody really had their priorities sorted out. You see, McKinley is a hierarchy, the jocks are royalty, and the rest of the kids are peasants. It's also a lot like a cast system. From the bottom of the pyramid where you have the mathletes and science nerds, and then the glee club and goths, and then the swimming and soccer teams, and then the football, basketball, baseball, and cheerleading teams.

Because I'm in glee club but also captain of the basketball team, my popularity status lands somewhere with the swimming and soccer teams. It was probably closer to the bottom of that though, because I'm practically the only jock that doesn't wear his letterman jacket. I just don't like the superiority of it, not when I'm with all my friends from glee club.

"Hey Brett!"

"Yo Pierce!"

"What's up bro?" Three different people shouted at me as I made my way to my locker.

Puck, Sam, and Artie were heading my way. Puck was the school's resident sex shark, but a pretty good friend anyway. Sam was kind of an idiot, but he was a great guy so you couldn't help but love the kid. Artie was the son of the man that owned the studio, and did a mean Michael Jackson. They were all in glee club with me.

"What's up guys?" I responded, closing my locker.

"Dude, you're my hero. I don't know how the hell you did it, but you're my hero." Puck started out with. Sam nodded in agreement, and Artie raised his hand like he was praising.

"What are you goons talking about?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean what are we talking about? Dude, Quinn Fabray wants all up on you!" Puck said, slapping my chest. The landing strip of hair on his head, jostling slightly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Now I was really confused. That didn't make any sense. Why would Quinn be into me? Maybe I should back up a little.

Quinn Fabray runs this school with an iron fist. All her power stems from the Cheerio uniform she wears, and the army of lesser Cheerios at her disposal. In Quinn's two and a half years at McKinley she'd slushied people personally a total of zero times, however she'd ordered and orchestrated hundreds. With long blonde locks tied back in a high ponytail, and hazel eyes colder than a Lima winter, she cut through people like a surgeon. And if that wasn't enough, she's the president of the celibacy club. Her family is filthy rich and religious as hell too, so she's definitely a daddy's girl. So, yeah, why in the hell would Quinn Fabray want to have anything to do with me?

"That's what everyone's saying man. She wants you to ask her out today in glee. Or at least, that's what she said in an interview with Ben Israel. You're my hero dog!" Artie whooped as we made our way down the hall.

"Sure she did!" I scoffed, waving them off when they started swearing by it. There was only a few minutes before the bell rang so I sent them off with promises to meet up for lunch, and then I ducked into first period creative writing.

Creative writing is my favorite class. The teacher, Mrs. Parker doesn't give a shit what you do as long as you turn in any type of writing at the end of each week. It's brilliant. I walked to the back of the room, nodding hello to a few girls that were giggling and waving at me.

I pulled out my notebook at started doodling, waiting for the bell to ring, when I felt someone's eyes on me. I glanced up towards the door, and sure enough someone was staring. What I wasn't expecting where mocha orbs, the same mocha orbs from yesterday. Santana Lopez was making her way over to me. She was wearing brown heeled boots, _very _tight skinny jeans, and a grey sweater with a big black heart in the middle of it. Before I knew it she was right next to me.

"Fancy meeting you here." She smiled at me. "Seat taken?" She asked, gesturing with her head to the seat next to me.

"Yeah, how bout it? Uh, no, feel free." I said, scooting it out a little for her.

"Thanks," she said, putting her stuff down and then taking a seat. When she sat down her perfume washed over me. I was intoxicated, and for whatever reason my jeans tightened slightly. She smelled like honey suckle. Or how I would imagine honey suckle to smell, that's just the word that came to mind. "I'm surprised I didn't get lost, McKinley's pretty big."

She was right. Even though Lima was pretty damn small, McKinley was actually pretty impressive.

"Livin large," I shrugged and she smiled. Her teeth were perfect. She was perfect. Something in my stomach twinged. What the hell? Am I getting a cold? "Let's see your schedule, you know, in case we have any more classes together." I added lamely.

"Sure thing," She grinned, pulling it out of a pouch in her binder. I looked it over and what I saw made me grin.

"We've got three more classes together. This one, third and fourth period, and then seventh." I grinned, handing it back to her. "Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together." I said, winking cheekily at her. She laughed me off and nodded along as the bell rang.

Mrs. Parker walked around the class in the first few minutes, and stopped to ask Santana a few questions. I found out she moved here from Columbus, and that her parents are both web disigners. Mrs. Parker made a comment about how they must be gone a lot for conventions and meetings, but Santana shook her head and said that they were actually around too much if anything. Must be nice. After a few more minutes of polite chit chat Mrs. Parker wondered off to bother someone else, and that left Santana and I. Normally she would be sitting in the seat of one Ms. Rachel Berry, and I was thanking my lucky gold stars that she was still on vacation with her dads until Friday. See, Rachel's cool and all, and she's an amazing singer, but she's irritating as fuck. She's loud and nosy, and should never be trusted with secrets. Despite all that though, she's captain of the glee club, and one of the prime targets for Quinn Fabray and her slushie militias.

"What a wind bag." Santana huffed when Mrs. Parker turned away.

"It's a small town; you should expect a few games of Twenty Questions today." I shrugged, I spoke the truth.

"We should play that." Santana's face lit up with a grin. "You ask me a question, and then I'll ask you a question. It'll be fun." She seemed pretty impressed with her simple plan of getting to know each other better.

"Okay, how about we start that up third period, because the bell's about to ring." I nodded my head towards the clock. No sooner had the words left my mouth the bell went off, and kids scrambled to get out of the room.

"I'll hold you to that Pierce." Santana called, walking in front of me out of the room, swaying her hips. That ass! I felt my member twitch slightly in my jeans. Jesus Christ, this girl's going to be the death of me.

**Hey guys, I'm figuring out where I want this story to go, but follow, favorite, PM, and PLEASE review with any ideas because chances are I'll throw in whatever you want thrown in. See you next time! **


	3. Twenty Questions

Santana was a mystery. That was the only thing that I actually knew about her. She came and went to each class like she owned the place, or at least that was the rumor, and had yet to be slushied. Probably because by the end of the day all the girls would want to be her and all the guys would want to be on her. Except me of course, because, I have respect for girls.

All through second period I was wrapped up in thoughts of what third period would be like. Santana Lopez wanted to play twenty questions with me. What the hell? Why did I agree to that? She's going to think I'm a fucking loser. Just watch, she'll ask me something I can't answer. What the fuck did I get myself into?

As far as I knew she was playing it cool. She didn't eat up the attention, but she wasn't exactly a wallflower either. At lunch, Puck asked me if I knew anything about her, and then spent the whole half hour talking about all the different things he would do to that body. I'm pretty sure he worked himself up so bad he ended up taking care of it in the bathroom afterword. Actually, he probably got some Cheerio to do it for him.

The bell rang all too soon, and I practically dragged myself out of trig. I had Chem next, so that meant Santana would probably end up with some douchebag and I would be paired up with someone I couldn't stand. Maybe I'd get lucky and get paired up with Mercedes or something. But with my track record this year, not likely. I always ended up with guys like Azimio and Karofsky, the brain dead fucks never did any of the work either.

"Hey Brett, wait up!" I turned my head, but kept walking, I was only a few feet away from Mrs. Michael's room. Quinn Fabray came into my visual, cheerio uniform bouncing higher than I thought possible. I inhaled slightly through my nose. Quinn might be kind of a bitch, but she's sexy as hell. And definitely book smart.

"What's up Quinn?" I asked, spinning my pencil between my fingers and tucking it up in my ear, a habit I'd developed when nervous. I'd only ever had a handful of conversations with her, and most were at basketball banquets.

"I was wondering if you were coming to glee today?" She reached the hand that wasn't holding her binder out, and laid it on my upper arm. Weird question, and weird thing for her to do.

"Count on it." I clicked my tongue, and Quinn giggled for some reason.

"Then I'm looking forward to seeing you there." She gave my bicep a squeeze and threw me a wink before bouncing down the hall.

Don't get me wrong, she's pretty and all, but we're two different people. For as long as I can remember Quinn's always done what's best for Quinn, and I was kind of the boy next door if you were to put us in roles. Quinn was a puppet master, and the kids here at McKinley were chomping at the bit to be on her strings.

I watched her all the way up until she turned the corner, turning my head when she looked back to see if I was watching her. I wasn't going to give her the ego stroke. The bell that signaled the start of class rang, and I jumped in the door just in time.

"Pierce, Brett?" Mrs. Michael called out.

"Unfortunately here." I raised my hand, continuing the running joke. Mrs. Michael was one of my favorite teachers because she likes to bullshit with us, and can take a joke.

"Still not funny Pierce." She marked me present, and smirked.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." The class chuckled, they were pretty familiar with the act. I swept my gaze around the room, stopping when I caught the smile of a certain Latina. Santana was grinning at me, and she waved me over. Sweet jesus, she'd saved me a seat!

I made my way over to her, and set my books down as Mrs. Michael finished up her role call. I nodded thanks for the seat and I got a slight shrug in return. Kids stared openly at me, apparently it was unusual for me to try and sit next to Santana Lopez. I wonder what the deal was?

"Seems like you two are fond of each other." Santana snarked, starting the conversation.

"The fondest." I replied, pulling out my notebook and flipping to a blank page in case we had to take notes.

"Mr. Pierce!" I turned my head to look at Mrs. Michael, Santana following suit. "Since you were barely on time today, maybe you'd like to tell us a little something about pressure." Mrs. Michaels grinned at me. Challenging me to answer.

"What kind of pressure?" I played dumb, hoping I could joke my way out of this. Chemistry is one of my worst classes, and it's because I'm not too bright in it.

"Air pressure. Can you tell me anything about it."

"Yeah, probably." I heard snickers around the classroom, and I couldn't help but notice one of them came from Santana. "But then I would be teaching the class, and that isn't my job." I smiled at her good naturedly, and Mrs. Michael just shook her head in amusement, completely unaffected by my words. I'm kind of glad it's hard for me to sound disrespectful, because with half the things I say people should probably hate me by now.

As Mrs. Michael's carried on with the class, Santana tapped her pen. This wouldn't be interesting to me if it was anybody else, but for whatever reason the fact that she could keep a steady beat, and add in a little rhythm every now and then was impressive.

She would tap one beat for a few minutes, and then slide her pen along the lab table, like she was deciding what to do next, and then pick up with another, entirely different beat. It was fascinating.

The worksheets were handed out soon enough, and Santana turned to me the second Mrs. Michael's sat down at her desk.

"So," She drawled, a lazy smile on her face. "I'll start our little game." I was tempted to say something like 'haven't you already?' but I figured a nod would be more appropriate.

"Do your worst." I said dramatically, signing my name at the top of my paper.

She laughed at that. "What's your favorite color?" Oh, ok simple.

"I don't have a favorite color. Because, you know the other colors might feel left out." Ok, so not my most mature sounding answer, but it was the truth. Take me or leave me.

"That sounds…" She trailed off thoughtfully, a smirk forming. "Like a really good answer." She finished, and I felt like some sort of small weight had been lifted. Weird.

"My turn now right?" I asked, just to be sure, reading the first question and writing down the answer. She nodded. "Any hidden talents I should know about?"

She smirked. "I like to sing." She lifted one shoulder in a shrug like she was pretty damn good at it, but was trying to be humble. "What's your family like?" Well, shit.

"They're alright." I settled on, trying to be vague.

"Na-uh," Santana chirped, cutting me off before I could ask her a question. "Tell me something about your family. Like a fun fact about your parents and your sister or something."

I sighed internally. What to say about my dad? I didn't want to seem weird or something if I just left him out because that would probably lead to more questions about him. Dammit.

"Fine," I stared her down, amusement in her eyes. "My mom likes soap operas. She says they make her feel young." I rolled my eyes and Santana let out a small giggle. God I love that laugh. "My sister Hailey, she loves to read but she'd never tell you that." I paused and thought for a second. "And my dad, he's _really _good at hide n' seek."

I internally high fived myself for that answer because it was kind of true. I mean, I'd never really tried looking for him, but that's because he didn't really leave any clues as to where he might have gone. And if you ask me that makes him pretty damn good at hiding.

"What about you?" I asked. "What about your family?"

"My dad loves to play poker. He thinks it's really classy." Santana laughed, scribbling a few answers down on her sheet. "My mom is an amazing cook! Like, to die for food." She gushed that one. I smiled, her parents sounded cool. "My older sister Maria loves to play soccer, and little Gabby hates cats, like a lot." I laughed at that. I hated cats too. They were untrustworthy in my opinion.

"Sounds like quite the Brady Bunch." I complimented, earning a smile and a shoulder nudge.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" She asked. My eyes widened slightly. Talk about personal questions.

"Two." I answered, and she arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow for further explanation. "Harmony Williams, Cheerio. That was around the end of 9th grade." Santana rolled her eyes. "And Kayla Black, Cheerio. She was most of last year." Santana smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess you have a type then." She quipped, I frowned. I didn't have a type.

"I don't have a type."

"You do too." She argued.

"I do not!" I defended.

"They're both Cheerios, and both bitches from what I've heard around school already. I'm surprised you didn't say Quinn Fabray. I heard she's a real class act too."

"Quinn's a different breed of Cheerio," I informed her, and she nodded her head mockingly, like it was serious information. "No I'm serious!" I warned. "She's the top of the social pyramid here. Get in good with Quinn, and your time at McKinley'll be a breeze."

"Noted." Santana scoffed, completely dismissing what I'd told her. "Ask me a question."

"Could you be any more demanding?" I quipped.

"Absolutely." She answered without skipping a beat. I swallowed hard.

"Fine." I thought for a second. "First kiss?"

"Daniel Thomas. The summer before 7th grade under a tree by the grocery store. It was horrible." She stated, smiling at the memory, and then scrunching up her face in disgust.

"I bet he ended up quite the lady killer." I teased.

"He's has acne clear down to his legs now a days." She said dryly.

"Well that's hot." I wiggled my eyebrows, sliding my stool closer to her.

"Freak." She laughed, swatting at my head. "Okay… best friend?"

"Well, that's a tough one. I got my girl Mercedes, you'd like her." I added, and Santana nodded like she'd just filed that info away. "Then there's Mike, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt. They're all my buds. Then there's Puck but he's kind of a perve." I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I mean there's Rachel and Artie, and even Tina and Lauren." I shrugged again. "I guess the whole glee club. They're like family. Even Quinn." I added.

Santana nodded, digesting this. "So you're in glee club?"

I was about to say yes when a ball of paper landed on the lab table between us. Santana snatched it up and unfolded it before I could.

"Well that's… crude." She said after a minute. I frowned, sliding closer to look at it.

It was a crude drawing of a guy with a boner laying on top of a girl. They were stick figures. It was labeled 'Brett' and 'New pussy'. My eyes widened and I spun around. Fucking, of course.

The lab table behind us had a snickering Dave Karofsky and Finn Hudson. Fucking idiots.

"Get it Pierce!" Karofsky snickered. Finn high fived him.

I looked up at Mrs. Michael, she was bent over her desk typing something up. I looked back at Karofsky and Hudson.

"Fuck you Karofsky!" I hissed, throwing the drawling back. "Or is that Finn's job?" Santana inhaled next to me, and the half smirks dropped right off their faces.

"What was that Pierce? You got a death wish?" Karofsky whispered violently. pushing his stool out slightly, Finn a second behind him.

"I'm right here." I challenged. "Hit me." I tempted him. If I could just get the clown to punch me he'd get expelled. That way he'd just leave everybody at this school alone. I was just hoping he was stupid enough to actually do it.

"Brett?" Santana questioned, probably worried about my sanity. I wasn't a small guy, but I wasn't a brute like these two either.

The bell rang before any of us could do anything more. I looked at the clock, and then back at Karofsky. His lips were curled up into a snarl of sorts. He looked at the clock too, kids were packing their shit up and heading for the next class period, but the four of us didn't move.

"How about we finish this in gym Pierce?" Karofsky challenged.

"It's a date." I snarked, unable to resist another gay joke. Karofsky just snorted and shoved his paper back in his binder, Finn floundering out of the room after him.

"Friends of yours?" Santana smirked, putting her paper away and facing me, hand cocked on her hip.

"He's like my sister." I drawled. I stuffed my paper in my binder and held out my elbow like a cheesy ass escort.

"Charming," She laughed.

"Charmed." I countered when she looped her arm through mine.

"See you later you witch!" I called light heartedly to Mrs. Michael.

"Anybody ever call you an ass Pierce?" Mrs. Michael's hollered back, not even bothering to look over her shoulder.

"Gotta love public school." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked, probably just as aware as I was to the stares we were getting.

"We have 4th together, that's a free period. We're heading to your locker." I answered, maneuvering us around a group of AV kids.

"And you know where my locker is because..?" she left for me to finish.

"Last name's Lopez, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say it's close to mine."

"Touché." Santana nodded. We passed a pack of cheerleaders. Quinn Fabray at the heart of the pride. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers when she saw us, and I looked away as fast as I could. Santana didn't seem to notice.

"Why are so many people staring?" she asked.

"They probably think we're dating. People live for gossip in a town like this." I shrugged. "I can let go if you want." I hoped to god she would say no.

"Let them talk then. I'm comfortable." She raised her nose slightly, and I chuckled.

"Careful what you wish for. McKinley's a hierarchy." I reminded her, coming up to the L lockers.

"This one's mine," She announced, spinning a few notches on a lock, taking her arm out of mine to do so. I felt a loss. She'd been so warm, and smelled soooo good. "I don't care Brett, now tell me more about glee club." She ordered, swapping her books for an expensive looking leather bag.

"Did I hear something about glee club?" An obnoxious voice trilled. I groaned out loud. I loved the girl, but when she got talking…

"Hi Rachel," I said, turning to face the voice and finding Rachel Berry heading our way with one Kurt Hummel in tow. "Hey Kurt."

"Hello Brett. It's lovely to see you today. How are you? And did I hear you say something about glee club because you know we need new members and it would be absolutely wonderful if this young lady would consider joining!" Rachel clapped her hands, argyle skirt lifting slightly.

"Rach this is Santana, Santana this is Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. We're in glee club together." I rolled my eyes, but Santana just stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"My god you're absolutely gorgeous!" Kurt squealed, grabbing her hand and pumping it furiously a few times.

"I have to agree. While not as flawless as mine you have a beautiful complexion!" Rachel grabbed her hand right after Kurt and shook it with just as much intensity.

"Guys!" I snapped, Santana taking her hand back with wide eyes. "Tone down the crazy for christ's sake. Try not to scare her away would you?" I made a shooing motion with my hands and Kurt rolled his eyes, but grabbed Rachel's elbow and took a few steps back.

"Crazy is the best part of this friendship ." Kurt quipped.

The hallway was starting to empty as kids headed to their classes. The few that had free period were all heading out of the school and I turned back to my little group to see where we wanted to spend this period.

"Can we please go to the auditorium?" Rachel whined, and it wasn't very often that Rachel Berry whined.

"She's right. I need to practice for glee anyway." Kurt nodded. I looked at Santana.

"Why not?" She smirked. "I haven't been there yet." I grinned, she laughed at my cheesy facial expression and turned up the hall, following after Kurt and Rachel who were, as usual, one step ahead.

"So," I called, rolling my head over my shoulders. She turned her head back to me, but kept walking. "How bout those 20 questions?" I asked, jogging up to her.

That period we spent having, in my opinion, a really good time. Santana and I sat on the piano as Rachel and Kurt practiced their songs for later today. I learned quite a bit about the beautiful girl.

Her favorite color was red because she said she looks good in it. Her sisters' and her don't always get along but when they do they're the absolute best of friends. She likes horror movies, she was a cheerleader at her old school, she wears glasses, and until she was ten she thought she might be secretly Canadian.

I could've asked her questions all day long, it was fascinating just to hear her talk, and that laugh… this girl was doing things to me. When she smiled, she usually reached out to touch some part of me. My arm, my hand, my knee, anything. I liked it, a lot.

The bell that signaled the end of class rang all too soon, and as usual Kurt and Rachel were bustling out the door before I could get a word in, afraid of getting a slushy if they took too long in the hall.

"M'lady," I vaulted off the piano, landing on my feet, and holding out my hand for Santana. "May I escort you to your next class?" I asked in my best uptown voice.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a dork?" She scoffed, but took my hand with a rueful grin.

"My sister, every day." I nodded seriously, and Santana looped her arm through mine.

Turns out her fifth period was math, gross. I couldn't help but notice however, the looks I was getting from all the jocks I knew I had 7th period with. So Karofsky had been running his mouth? Figures.

Well fuck, I had a lot more to worry about than I thought. With worries on my mind I gave Santana an almost genuine smile and headed to my class, not even caring about what the teacher had to say. A few hours from now a big moment at McKinley would be happening, and I had to do my damndest to win, whatever it was.

**Sorry for taking forever to update, but if it makes you feel any better the next chapter is almost finished. Anywhoo, REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE to your heart's desire. :)**


	4. Gym Class Hero

This period was PE, so Santana would be here too. Just me, her, and about fifty other obnoxious teens. McKinley High has your average gym classes. The girls don't like to try, and are always switching teams to be with their friends, and us guys treat it like it's the Olympics. See, I don't like losing, but if I do I'm not a poor sport about it. I think it makes guys look like children when they bitch and moan over a game that doesn't count for anything anyway. My buddies Blaine and Mike are the same way.

I head into the locker room to change, coming out with a red tank top, black basketball shorts, and my same pair of chucks. I couldn't afford gym shoes, especially because Hailey and I loved our clothes so much.

"Hey Brett!" Blaine and Mike trotted over to me from their spot on the other side of the gym. The coaches had us walk warm up laps just to make sure we were warmed up. Sam smiled widely at me in greeting, his huge mouth saying it all. Mike on the other hand did a few fake jabs towards my stomach, and laughed when I shoved him away.

"Dude, have you seen the new girl?" Blaine started up, just as we started walking.

I shook my head in wonderment. "You're gay dude, you have a boyfriend." I reminded with some snark. She was turning gay guys straight for christ's sakes. And that was another thing I got a little bit of shit for. Blaine and Kurt were great guys, but they were interested in guys, mainly each other. Being friends with them didn't do anything to help my popularity. Honestly, if I didn't have the basketball team I would have nothing.

"And Kurt thinks she's a knock out too, you guys should do something about that." Blaine smirked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think Tina would castrate me if I even looked her way," Mike huffed, and I laughed at him.

"Then Brett, you should ask her out, I hear she said no to Puck already today, twice." I smiled at that. Puck was a dipshit, and Santana was one of the few girls who saw it. Probably because she isn't from here. If I've learned anything from our little game, she sounded like a girl with expectations.

"I don't think so man," I said vaguely. "She just got here, we don't even know if she's a cool girl or what." I didn't believe a word of what I was saying of course. Santana was already one of the most interesting people I've ever met, and that's saying something because I have some pretty great friends.

"Well you met her at the studio right?" Mike questioned, apparently thinking along the same lines. "And rumor has it you two have been buddy buddy all day." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well yeah," I shrugged my shoulders. Coach Bieste blew her whistle and everybody started towards the middle of the basketball court. "But all we did was sign her little sister up for class, and it's school man; we didn't get to talk that much." Total lie.

"You were probably just trying not to drool." Blaine snickered, and Mike held out his fist to be bumped.

"Fuck you guys, I have more game than both of you." I said, a little loudly as we started to pool together with the other kids in red and black. I hadn't spotted Santana yet.

Before Blaine and Mike could come up with a snappy comment, a whistle was heard cutting the air, and everybody pulled up short, conversation dying down. Coach Bieste made her way to the middle of the floor, to the huge mat on the middle of the floor, signaling us to come closer as she went.

"Pierce! Karofsky! Get up here to demonstrate, front and center!" I heard my name come out of Coach Bieste and my head snapped up. Fuck! I totally forgot about the little thing in chem. Oh shit, time to nut up or shut up.

Cat calls and wolf whistles were heard 'round the gym as everybody's interests became piqued at who would be demonstrating. Karofsky and the other Neanderthals pushed their way to the front, shoving kids out of the way as they went. I spotted the Cheerios off to my left. Raven hair caught my attention. Santana's eyes were on me when I looked over, and I looked away just as quickly. One of the girls, Quinn of course, had been whispering in her ear.

"G'luck bro." Mike muttered, rubbing my shoulders once like he was gearing me up for a fight, and giving me a small shove towards the front. We were on the center mat that was only ever used for two things. Wrestling and boxing. Well, fuck.

"Atta boys!" Bieste boomed, thumping our backs. "Okay, any of you kids want to take a guess at what we're doing this week?" Bieste offered up.

"I think I have an idea!" Rachel Barbara Berry's voice sailed over us all, and kids turned to look at her petite form in the back of the group. "I think that, based on the mats laid down on the gym floor, we will all be partaking in some sort of physical contact sport. Therefore, I would like to file a complaint ab-

"THANK YOU Rachel!" Bieste cut over her, no small feat considering just how damn loud Rachel is. "Berry's right kids, this week is boxing, and Pierce and Karofsky here are going to be nice enough to show you how it's done." Bieste gestured to the corners of the mat where a bag full of boxing gloves sat. "No headshots, so no need for the gear, we're just working on punching today, and then at the end of the week whoever actually wants to fight each other will have the chance." Bieste cast a sideways glance at Karofsky and I.

The kids around us were a tad too quiet as we jogged to our separate corners and pulled gloves out of mesh bags. Bieste told us the rules one more time, and was just about to blow her whistle when-

"Coach Bieste!" Becky Jackson's footsteps rang out across the gym. "Coach Sue said she's wants to see you right now. She said it's important." Becky informed.

"God dammit!" Bieste swore under her breath. She looked at Karofsky and I, Karofsky had been eyeing me but hadn't said anything yet. "You two touch each other while I'm gone and I'll make your lives a living hell in practice today." Bieste vowed, following after an anxious Becky.

"Just us now Pierce." Karofsky said the minute the gym doors shut. "And all these other chumps here to see me kick your ass." I should've known he wouldn't give a fuck about what coach said.

David Andrew Karofsky is a brute of a man. That's right, man. He hit puberty when he was like, seven. He had a good sixty pounds on me, but we stood pretty much the same height. His build was just stocky whereas I was lean and ripped from dancing.

"C'mon Twinkle Toes, what's the matter, you scared of me?" Karofsky did an irritating little smirk. I tightened my jaw, beating the shit out of him wouldn't look good on a college application.

The kids around us were dead silent. I looked up and around. Mike and Blaine were shaking their heads, Quinn looked concerned but her eyes glinted with amusement, and Santana… she looked kind of worried. Maybe I was imagining that though, she was probably just as interested in watching a fight as the next kid. But, you know, maybe not considering she was there when the actual challenge had been issued.

"I'm not gonna fight you Karofsky." I said. We were a good five feet away from each other, but that changed in a second. I blinked and all of a sudden Karofsky was thundering to a stop in front of me, and I barely had time to process.

"C'mon Pierce, don't be a pussy! Don't be a little bitch, come to daddy!" I think my pulse stopped. He was jumping up and down on the spot, the other kids all inhaled sharply at his last comment. I stood stock still. "Oh that's right…" here it comes, "You don't have a daddy. Then again, I wouldn't want trash like you either."

My fist moved before I even knew what was happening. Who was this dipshit to say anything about my life? I heard Mike and Blaine shout something simultaneously, but it didn't register. My right hook collided with the side of Karofsky's head, throwing the huge kid off, as he stumbled back. Anger pounded through my veins, adrenaline setting in.

"AHHH!" Karofsky screamed in pain, shaking his head from where I hit him in the temple. "Fuck you Pierce!" Karofsky charged at me. He definitely didn't want to box. I tore my gloves off in a hurry, and braced myself for the impact.

Karofsky hit me low, his shoulder burying in my stomach. The chant of 'FIGHT!" was starting up, and I could only focus on the dull pain as I was lifted off the ground and then on to my back again, the weight of Karofsky pinning me down.

"C'mon, hit me!" I screamed at him, as he reared up, readying himself for a blow. He was grinning. He put his knee in my stomach, driving all the air out of my lungs, ripping his own gloves off. His bare knuckles collided with my face, and I felt the blood spray out of my nose.

"Brett!" Quinn and Santana screamed at the same time, and then looked at each other. My head lulled to the other side. Mike and Blaine were being forced back by the other jocks, Rachel Berry was yelling about going to get help.

"That all you got Pierce?" Karofsky put another fist to my face, my eyes lulled back in my head. He stood off me, air rushing into my lungs as he drug me to my feet. Another punch and I felt more blood. I could taste it all over my lips and in my mouth. I spit, red covered the grey mat too my left. "Tell me you got more in you." Karofsky smirked, his breathing coming in ragged pants like mine from the other side of the mat. "C'mon Pierce, make daddy proud."

My eyes glazed over once again, blocking out the pain, and not really thinking logically. I threw myself, with everything I had left at Karofsky. I knew once I hit him, I'd better keep hitting him otherwise I was up shit creek without a paddle.

My fist connected with the bridge of his nose, I heard in break under my fist. My knuckles throbbed, they would definitely be bruised at the end of this. I threw my weight forward, on to Karofsky. We flew down on to the mat, our sprays of blood splattering it. I drew my hand back, landing another punch to his ugly face. I drew back again and again and again. Karofsky threw up a knee, curling into himself, and it caught my ribs. The anger was fading away, but the chants certainly weren't. Mike and Blaine were still doing their damndest, and I missed the sound of the doors opening above the roar.

When I reared my hand back once again, I felt iron fingers lock around my wrist and yank me so hard off of the bleeding kid beneath me I was sure whoever it was had just ripped my shoulder out of socket.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Bieste thundered. She was livid. The noise stopped, peoples' eyes widening in fear when they realized who'd just done the shouting. "I LEAVE FOR TWO MINUTES AND YOU GIRLS CAN'T KEEP IT TO YOURSELF?!" Bieste rounded on me, her hand still locked painfully tight around my wrist. "VOLENTEERS TO TAKE PIERCE AND KAROFSKY TO THE OFFICE!" Bieste screamed, breaking her clip board across her knee in anger. Apparently she couldn't deal with it right now. My head was pounding, and I'm pretty sure no blood was getting to my hand now. Azimio Adams and Finn Hudson blew past me, smashing my shoulders with theirs on either side. I swayed dangerously, and before I knew it Mike and Blaine were at my side.

"Let's go man, we got you bro." Mike muttered, slinging my arm over his shoulder. I dimly registered someone else following behind us, light footsteps, as we exited the gym and started on the halls of McKinley.

"Are you okay Brett?" Blaine worried in a high pitched voice, his gay showing.

I didn't really know how to answer that. Physically probably not, and mentally I was hurting. Of course he brings up my dad, whatever happened to him. The one thing in my life that's a complete mystery to me. Well, I guess one of two now, if you factored in Santana. My head was pounding, my face and ribs hurt like a bitch, and I registered the blood that was dripping out of my nose on to my shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike asked suddenly. I craned my neck to see who in hell he could possibly be talking to.

"I'm Santan- you know what it doesn't even matter. Brett are you okay?" A girl ran into my view. I recognized her face in an instant. I'd seen her a few hours ago, in creative writing, and chem, and art, and the day before in the dance studio. Santana. I blinked my eyes a few more times and attempted a grin for her and my friends.

"I'm great guys. Promise." Blood dribbled off my lips as I spoke, I probably looked like hell.

"Bullshit man, Karofsky jacked you up." Mike called me out, we all turned another corner. Santana was in front of me, walking backwards and trying to get a better look at my face.

"Brett! Brett!" I could hear someone running towards us. The voice was distinctly feminine and when I raised my head I was met with a lone Quinn Fabray. Weird, she usually only ever traveled in a pack.

"What do you want Quinn?" More blood off my lips. Santana jumped back to avoid being splattered.

"To check on you Brett Pierce!" Quinn sounded a little undignified. "That was totally uncalled for; he shouldn't have said that stuff about your dad-

"Thanks Quinn," I cut her off. Leaving it at that.

"Dude, you're going to the nurse, I think your nose is broken." Blaine started, ignoring Quinn completely.

"The hell I am, if I have to go the hospital then what?" I challenged. I brought my feet to a stop, forcing Mike and Blaine to stop. Santana quit her back pedaling, and Quinn rounded us to go stand by Santana.

We were in the Junior hallways. The closest bathroom was a few feet up and to the right. I shook my arms off of Mike and Blaine's shoulders and swayed a little bit. Blood was still pouring from my nose. I lifted my shirt and pinched my nose with is, trying to stem the flow, and my stomach was exposed. Quinn inhaled sharply and whispered something to Santana, who just rolled her eyes and went back to staring at me.

"You guys don't have to be here. I'll be fine." I said towards them all. I could clean myself up just fine.

"And get jumped my Karofsky's thugs? No thanks." Mike scoffed.

"I'll be fine man, but if I'm late to glee just tell Shue that I had to pick up Hailey or something." I shrugged, wiping more blood off of my face.

"I'll help with something!' Quinn volunteered, her red cheerios skirt bouncing around in excitement. I don't know why she was so thrilled. Hell, I don't even know why she's here.

"Fine, tell Shue I'm picking up my sister so I'll be late. Blaine, go talk to Bieste about what happened. Don't make anybody look good." I stressed. The last thing I wanted to do was look like I'd been attacked. "Mike? Can you cover my shift today? Hailey's gonna freak out as it is when she sees me." That was true, plus what parent wants their kid being taught by some guy that looks like he just got jumped?

"You know it bro." Mike patted my back. "Blaine can go with Quinn," Mike nodded at the two other brunettes, "and try to keep Kurt in check please. If Rachel gets to him before you do, the gossip bomb is going to explode."

"I can help with something." Santana spoke up. I'd been looking at Mike, but my attention turned to her. I peered at her over my shirt, head still tilted back.

"You sure?" I tried to grin, but I don't think she could see it with my shirt in the way.

"Sure am." She played on my words.

"Then, can you go with Mike? You guys could grab my clothes out of my locker, and then I'll meet you Santana, at your locker. I have to go pick Hailey up if Mike is covering my shift." I ran through the list in my head. Quinn looked slightly put off, seeing as she was pouting.

Nobody moved for a second after Santana and Mike nodded. We all just kind of looked at each other. There was about ten minutes left in class.

"Ready?" Mike asked us all, more nods. "Break!" He mocked and we all went our separate ways. I headed to the bathroom, Santana and Mike hurried back towards the gym, and Quinn dragged Blaine down the hall towards the choir room, and then probably towards Bieste's office.

Cleaning up in the bathroom had been a trip. Bruises were obviously spread across my face, my left eye would be black, and my defined abdomen had colorful bruises blossoming all over it. The second I was through the door I'd tugged my shirt off, it was soaked with splotches of blood. I turned the sink on as hot as the water would go and ran my head under it, staining the sink completely red for the next few minutes.

Things got even weirder when I walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on. I was pretty sure any minute Rachel Berry would run up with the student handbook, showing me where she'd highlighted all things dress code in McKinley. I hurried down the junior hall, getting weird looks and frowns from underclassmen and former teachers. I just needed to get to Santana's locker, which shouldn't be far from mine, and change, pick Hailey up, get back to glee, and then head home. Jesus, still sooooo much to do!

I rounded a few more corners; I was in the senior halls now. Cheerios turned to whispered loudly to each other as I passed some of them. A group of football jocks were giving me the evil eye from across the hall, news spreads fast in a place like Lima. I became acutely aware of the fact that I didn't have a shirt on when Coach Sylvester laid eyes on me and turned a weird shade of red.

Kids shoved and slammed past each other, I heard my name or Karofsky's every other second, and I was starting to get a little self-conscious what with all the stares being thrown my way.

I quickened my pace, coming up to my locker, kids less popular than me practically running to get out of the building seeing as the school day was over. I took another quick look around, Santana wasn't anywhere in sight. I turned back to my locker and spun the dial a few times until it clicked open. I tugged my backpack out; there were patches of duct tape from years of wear and tear littering the thing. I scanned over all my books, deciding that I didn't need them tonight, and then grabbed my phone. I had one missed message. It was my mom saying she wasn't going to be home until tomorrow morning because she had a work thing. I wonder what guy's house she'll be staying in tonight then.

"Brett!" I heard from a ways down the hall. I looked up from my phone to see a slightly out of breath Santana, dressed in normal clothes, and carrying a bag. "What happened to your shirt?" She looked confused, I would too if she was half naked in a public school hallway. But… I probably wouldn't question it.

"There was a shit load of blood on it. Thanks." I grabbed the bag out of her hands, and pulled my shirt out.

"You look like you got trampled by a horse!" Santana gasped, her eyes following my shirt as it went down my body. A tanned hand shot out and I flinched in pain when she came in contact with the skin on my abs. Jesus fuck! That was tender. "Sorry!"

"It's fine." I gave her a small smile as she retracted her hand. "You could've just said you wanted to touch the abs." I attempted a joke, kicking off my chucks. Her furrowed brow turned into a little smirk.

"Smartass."

"Among other names," I quipped. "Now turn around, I have to change my pants." Her eyes widened and she spun around.

"You're aware we're in the middle of the hallway right?" She almost sounded embarrassed.

"Who's around to see?" I countered. I was right too, the kids were cleared out. Seniors usually got the hell out of school as fast as we could. "Besides Hailey's gonna be pissed if I'm late." I yanked the shorts down, leaving me in neon green boxers, quickly pulling my jeans on.

"Flawless reasoning there." She snorted, her back still to me.

"Well nobody's perfect." I snapped the button, closing them easily. "Okay, safe for your virgin eyes." I teased.

"Far from a virgin blondie." Santana gave me an eye roll as she turned back to face me. That definitely piqued my interest, but I tried not to show it outwardly.

"Thanks Santana, you'll probably get hell for this though." I shrugged, pointing out that she'd helped a kid in glee club. With Karofsky having the nerve, maybe my status was slipping more than I thought. Who knows?

"And Quinn won't?" She countered.

"Quinn's this thing called a Cheerio." I drawled, getting an eye roll. "That uniform isn't just for show, it's her armor. It's what makes people like her better than people like me."

"But you're a jock." Santana pointed out, remembering our 20 Q.

"But I don't wear the letterman because I don't believe in it. The part where it makes me better than other people, I don't see it. I'd rather just be a loser like the rest of my friends than sit around with fuckers like Karofsky and hypocrites like Quinn."

"You seem like you have it all figured out. Like you just have everybody here down to a science." She scoffed. She looked a little insulted, for whatever reason. "What's so wrong with the jocks and Cheerios anyway? I mean, yeah Karfucksky's an asshole, and Quinn's probably a bitch, but that's what makes the world go round right? Predictability."

"And if you're unpredictable?" I mused, pulling my beanie and gloves on.

"Those people make life fun." She winked.

"And if I were to-

My phone rang, cutting off why witty retort. It was Hailey's teacher. Fuck! I should have been there a good ten minutes ago. If Hailey was outside she was probably freezing her ass off.

"Shit! Fuck me!" I yelled, slamming my arms through the arm holes in my jacket, shouldering my bag, and taking off down the hall.

"See you later than… like glee or something?" I heard Santana call uncertainly. Aw, fuck. I was rude to her now too.

"Hello?" I answered, slamming out of the building doors, the cold almost taking my breath away. Instantly, I could feel my feet soak through my shoes. I looked down to find almost six inches of snow covering the ground. We were going to have a goddamn blizzard.

"Mr. Pierce?"

"That's me. I'm so sorry about Hailey! I had an emergency at school and I just got out. I'll be there in two minutes. I swear Molly!"

The voice on the other end huffed out a sigh when I used her first name. Molly Gardner was my sister's teacher, and she was always usually kind enough to help me out, and was really understanding about Hailey and our home situation.

"Brett," She started. "I dropped her off at your house. She had a friend waiting with her. All the buses were coming, and her coat isn't thick at all young man! Just, try not to let it happen again." Molly hung up on me. Dear god. I slammed my phone into my jeans pocket, and turned the corner to cut across a backyard. I was shivering. White flakes were swirling down at me from all angles, like a huge blanket falling. My breath was freezing in my mouth, and my teeth were starting to chatter. I picked up the pace, hopping one fence, running across the street, and hopping two more. I still had about a block to go, and I was almost soaked through at this point.

Making it to the front door, I jammed the key in and slammed my shoulder into the wood. Fuck! It was frozen shut. I took a few steps back and ran at the door, slamming it open with a crack.

"Fuck!" I shouted as the door was literally hanging off its hinges, frigid air swirling in to the house. I slung my bag onto the crack linoleum of the kitchen, and pushed the door up and back into place.

"Hailey!" I called, still holding the door up and in place.

"I'm right here, you don't have to shout." Hailey rounded the corner from the hallway into the kitchen. Somebody was behind her. Oh, right. Molly had said something about a friend. Well, shit.

"Hi Brett Pierce." A familiar voice chirped. Well I'll be damned.

"Gabby Lopez." I smiled half-heartedly in acknowledgement. Jesus Christ this door was heavy.

"What'd you do to the door?" Gabby asked, and Hailey snorted judgmentally.

"I broke it, sort of." I craned my neck the best I could to see them.

"No shit Sherlock." Hailey deadpanned.

"Sherlock's dead, shithead." I quipped back. "And watch your mouth!" I pushed harder on the door. Wind was slipping through cracks where the wood had splintered.

"Oh, good one!" Gabby said to me, no sarcasm at all. She actually thought I'd been clever. Cool kid.

"Thanks GL," I decided a nickname would be fun. "Hailey, go get the nail gun and duct tape out of the hall closet." I directed towards my sister. She looked unimpressed. "Please." Hailey liked that and hopped down from the counter, heading down the hall quickly.

"What happened to your face?" Gabby asked, coming around to my side, pushing the door with me because she wanted to help.

"Got in a fight." I shrugged, Gabby looked impressed.

"My sister used to get in fights. But she said it was because everybody's a bitch and she can't stand idiots."

I grinned at that, thinking just how alike Santana and I really are.

"Your sis actually helped me out today, after the fight. She got me my clothes. You're sister's a pretty cool girl, almost as cool as you." I grinned, the sound of Hailey's footsteps coming down the hall again.

"This thing's heavy Brett!" Hailey stomped in, handing me the nail gun. I shot a nail about every two inches around the door, making sure it was closed. Gabby and I backed away; just to be sure it would stay put.

"Hand me the duct tape squirt." She crossed her arms. "Please." I was given the duct tape.

A few minutes later we all sat back, admiring my handy work. The door was completely nailed in, and the duct tape was serving as a sort of seal around the whole. Jesus Christ, how am I gonna pay for a new door?

"You weren't too great at arts and crafts were you?" Gabby snorted, patting my arm like I should be sad about something.

"He sucked!" Hailey agreed a little too readily. I gave them both a glare.

"Well I don't have all the time in the world," I rolled my eyes when Hailey and Gabby laughed. "So who wants to go to glee club?"

"Yes!" Hailey jumped up from where she was leaning against the counter. "C'mon Gab, it's the total best thing ever!"

"Your sister's there I think." I pitched in, running down the hallway towards my room, tearing off my soaking shirt as I went.

"Brett there's a storm outside!" Hailey called. "We're like, snowed in!"

"What're you talking about?" I asked, my brow furrowing. I peeked out the window in my room and holy shit was she right. I thought it'd been snowing when I was running home, this was the holy grail of snow storms. And to top it off I had a kid over at my house, with parents that were probably going to freak out.

"No way we can walk to McKinley Brett! We'll die or something!" Hailey screamed, coming into my room as I was putting new jeans on.

"You're right." I muttered, peeking out of my window again. I heard another set of footsteps and soon enough Gabby Lopez was in my room too, sitting on my bed.

"Why don't we just drive?" Gabby asked, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Brett doesn't have a car. We po!" Hailey said the last two words in the most Lima Heights accent she could manage. It was actually pretty damn good.

"I can call Tana." Gabby offered, pulling a phone way nicer than mine out of her pocket. "She's got a cool car." I thought it over, pulling a towel off my floor and rubbing my hair dry with it.

"Yeah sure, we should at least get you out of this storm Gab. Your parents would be pissed if the power went out here or something." I worried my bottom lip between my teeth and then winced. Shit, I had a split lip too!

"They wouldn't mind. You're really nice! They like it when me and Tana have nice friends." Gabby started tapping the screen on her phone, and then held it up to her ear. A fucking nine year old with an iPhone! Her phone could pay my mortgage, not that I was feeling any sort of bitter at all.

"Hey Sanny!" Gabby said after what I'm assuming was a few rings. "I'm at Hailey's house." A pause. "Hailey Annabelle Pierce. You know, Brett's little sister?" Hailey drawled. Another little pause, but I'm assuming there was shouting because Gabby almost threw her phone across the room yanking it away from her ear. "She wants to talk to you." Gabby snickered. Well okay then

"Uh, hello?" I tried, eyeing the two whispering fourth graders that seemed to be making themselves at home on my mattress.

"Brett?" Yep, definitely Santana, definitely not in the best mood. "Where the fuck did you run off to!? And why is my sister in your house!?"

"Anybody ever tell you it isn't polite to shout?" I quipped when she was done.

"So not in the mood Pierce." She growled down the phone. I gulped. It was oddly sexy, but I kind of felt threatened at the same time. Well how bout that?

"I had to pick my sister up and it's a fuc-

I cut myself off, hearing the girls giggle at me almost dropping the F bomb.

"Freaking blizzard outside, and apparently Hailey invited Gabby over today after school and now we're pretty much snowed in." I summed up.

"Can you drive her to McKinley? I'm still with your pride of glee clubbers. That Rachel chick's been thumping about Barbara Streisand for the last half hour, and I swear to god if Yental doesn't stop now she's going to _get thumped_!" I held back a chuckle, Rachel was a little much at the best of times.

"I don't have a car, you could come here and pick her up?" I suggested.

"What kind of kid our age doesn't have a car?" Santana scoffed.

"The dirt poor kind." I deadpanned and whatever chuckles were going on on her side of the line ceased.

"Okay, yeah just give me your address." I could almost see her blushing.

"615 West Seymour Drive." I told her.

"Not too far from me." Santana mused. Yeah, but we were worlds apart in class. "I'll be there in 10." She ended the call before I could reply.

"What'd she want?" Gabby asked, tucking her phone into her jeans pocket when I handed it back to her.

"She's gonna come pick you up." I told her, and both girls pouted. Oh shit! Hailey has the Pierce pout, the pout famous for getting her whatever the hell she wants, oh fuck me.

"Don't make her leave Brett! Please, Santana can hang out too!" Hailey begged, pout cranked to the highest notch.

"Fuc- Fine!" I yelled, trying not to swear violently. "We can see if Santana wants to hang out for a few hours. Everybody happy?" I asked, getting two ecstatic nods in return.

All too soon there was rapid knocking on my front door. Hailey and Gabby were doing homework in the kitchen, I thought they might as well do something useful since they'd already gotten what they wanted.

I felt my chest tighten slightly and my breathing became short all of a sudden. Santana was from high class housing, not some slum on the west side, this would probably be revolting for her. Well, fuck. _No turning back now_, I thought as I opened the door.

**So, not a long update by any means, but long enough for now. Keep in mind I love input, a couple good reviews are worth longer chapters ;) if I do say so myself. So, follow, favorite, rate it, date it, hate it, and any other clichéd rhymes you can think up. Back soon :) **


End file.
